thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Home Media Distribution Warning Screens
1980 Warning: We see on a dark blue background with the warning text in white. This follows the 1980 Paramount Home Video logo. FX/SFX: The fade-in transformation from the logo to the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on Betamax releases and a few VHS releases with the 1980 Paramount Home Video logo. Scare Factor: None; not scary, just boring. 1980-1988 File:Paramount_1979_Warning_A.jpg File:Paramount_1979_Warning_B.jpg Warning: On a background of changing colors (green, yellow, red, pink, purple, blue, and green again) [ala the 1989-2005 MGM/UA Home Video logo] appears the warning text in white in large lettering in a Kabel font. Early Variant: There is an early variation where the text is smaller and in a different font (Bauhaus 93), still had some punctuation, and was in yellow instead of white. This was used until 1984. Variant: A Japanese variant exists. Cheesy Factor: Punctuation is missing. The first period, the hyphen, and the comma is gone. The 1979 version still had the period and comma. FX/SFX: The changing colors. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all releases from this era. The Bauhaus variant can be seen on tapes including later prints of the original release of Grease. The variant is also spotted on Star Trek Paramount tapes from the 1980s (with "Paramount HOME VIDEO" on the side and the Gulf+Western print mountain on the other.) The Japanese variant is spotted on CIC Video releases, such as a copy of Roman Holiday. Scare Factor: Low. 1989-2006 File:Paramount 1989 Warning.jpg File:Paramount 1990 Warning.jpg File:Paramount 1995 Warning.jpg File:Paramount 1999 Warning.jpg Paramount Warning Screen 90th Anniversary.jpg _20150319_192948.JPG _20150319_192930.JPG _20150320_172736.JPG _20150329_174417.JPG Warning: Transforming from the zooming-in of "FEATURE PRESENTATION" from the Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation ID of the era, we see a wallpaper with the Paramount logo all over it. We see the standard Warning in the ITC Korinna font. Color Backgrounds: *1989: Mauve/white gradient. *1989-2006: Dark blue gradient. Bylines: *1989: A Gulf+Western Company *1989-1995: A Paramount Communications Company *1995-2006: A Viacom Company (in the Viacom Wigga-Wigga font) Variants: *In late 1989, a shadow effect was applied to the text (This is when the Paramount Communications variant started its usage). *In 1995, the font was changed to ITC Benguiat Medium. *One variant had the background in light/dark gray gradient and had more text as well. Seen on most Paramount DVD releases from 1999-2002, such as Wayne's World, Black Sheep and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. *There is an extremely rare variant on demo tapes (for example, Dollman Vs. Demonic Toys) that asked the viewer to call a certain telephone number and to help prevent video piracy. The text also scrolls up. *There is an extremely rare variant on screening tapes (for example, Alfie) that is being loaned for the purpose of personal review. *The Canadian version has the word "WARNING" in red, underlined in white, along with modified warning text. *Two Canadian Star Trek VHS tapes have the Canadian version (with "WARNING") in a sans-serif font. (Note: the byline used was the sans-serif Paramount Communications byline, which may have something to do with it.) *There is a version of this warning screen where the text is on a black background. This can be found on a few PBS releases such as the Paramount versions of Teletubbies: Oooh! Springtime Surprises and Magical Moments, Boohbah: Big Windows, Cyberchase: The Snelfu Snafu and Teletubbies: Go! Exercise with the Teletubbies. *There is a rare version of this warning where the warning is in a different font and the background is purple. This version can be seen on a few PBS releases from Paramount such as Teletubbies: Again-Again! and Caillou: Caillou at Play. *On the 1998 VHS of Titanic (Cassette #1), the 1991 VHS of Raiders of the Lost Ark, the 1989 VHS of The Shootist, the 1991 laserdisc of Apocalypse Now, the 1989 laserdisc of The Naked Gun, the 1997 releases of the Godfather trilogy, some Star Trek TAS tapes, a different version of The Truman Show and some Boohbah tapes such as Snowman and Comfy Armchair, because they didn't contain the "Feature Presentation" ID, this screen instead faded in from black. * A variant from 2002 had the text (written in the pre-1995 font) on a plain blue background. This is seen with the special Paramount 90th Anniversary Feature Presentation ID from that year. FX/SFX: The transformation from the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zoom-in to the Warning. Cheesy Factor: In 1989, the warning had the same text as the last logo, which lacked some punctuation. In 1989, the first period returned, but the other punctuation is still missing. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all videos from this period. The Gulf+Western variant, however, is a tough find, but can be found on some Paramount tapes such as the 1989 VHS tape of Grease. The other two variants are easier to find. The gray-colored background variant can be found on most Paramount DVDs. Scare Factor: None, unless you want to count the transformation from the "Feature Presentation" to the Warning. The font of the text on the Gulf+Western and Paramount Communications variants from 1989-1995 can also creep some out. 1989 Warning: On a color-changing gradient background, appears the warning text in white, and in a different font (Times New Roman). FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd screen. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Spotted on a 1989 VHS release of Star Trek: The Animated Series - Volume Five. Scare Factor: Low. 2002-present Warning: On a navy blue background, we see the Warning text, in English on the first screen, and Spanish on the second screen. On most DVDs, the Spanish screen isn't there. Variants: *Sometimes, the background is eggplant-colored. *On most PBS Home Video VHS releases from Paramount that don't have the "Feature Presentation" ID at the beginning, such as Boohbah: Squeaky Socks, Boohbah: Hot Dog, Teletubbies: Blue Sky and Boohbah: Building Blocks, the black screen cuts to this screen . *There is an early version of this warning which has the same text as the last warning. It can be seen on tapes with the 90th Anniversary Feature Presentation logo. A Canadian version exists on Canadian prints. * There is another early version of this warning used on Promotional copies which had the same Demo Tape warning text scrolling as the last warning. This can be seen on the Promotional copy of the 2004 VHS of Teletubbies Again-Again. FX/SFX: None, unless you want to count the transformation from English to Spanish on some DVDs. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current on all Paramount releases from 2002-present and DreamWorks releases from 2006-2011. Nowadays, this is no longer used at the beginning of Paramount DVDs post-2013, being swapped in favor of Disney's new Blu Ray warning, but this is still used at the end. However this appeared at the beginning of the 2014 DVD of SpongeBob and Friends: Patrick SquarePants. Scare Factor: None. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 2000-2001 See CIC Video Warning Screen. 2000-present Paramount Home Entertainment UK Warning (2000) (Variant) (S1).jpg Paramount Home Entertainment UK Warning (2000) (Variant) (S2).jpg Paramount Home Entertainment UK Warning (2000) (Variant) (S3).jpg Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2001_DVD_Warning_Screen_(S1).png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2001_DVD_Warning_Screen_(S2).png Warning: We see a blue wallpaper with the Paramount logo (with Viacom byline) all over it. We see the standard Warning in the Futura font reading: WARNING The copyright owner has licensed this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. For further details please refer to the end of the programme. . At the end of the tape, The long extended warning text scrolls up reading: WARNING The copyright owner has licensed the film (including it's soundtrack) recorded on this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this video recording at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oilrigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, ending or any other kinds of trading, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of this vide recording or any part thereof is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Not for sale or hire in Australia/New Zealand. Variants: * DVD releases would have the altered text in the Arial font and the Express text appears after it. Early DVD's such as Forrest Gump don't have the Express text. * 2002 DVD releases have the Paramount 90th Anniversary logo (with Viacom byline) all over it. FX/SFX: None, except for the text scrolling at the end of the tape. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on some UK Paramount Home Entertainment VHS releases and most DVD releases like Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, SpongeBob DVD Releases, Forrest Gump, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Airplane!, and Save the Last Dance. Scare Factor: None. 2003-2006 vlcsnap-2014-07-15-11h36m37s122-png.jpg vlcsnap-2014-07-15-11h36m57s130-png.jpg Warning: The 1986-2003 Paramount logo animates, then it backs away revealing itself on the inside of a VCR. Some tape appears with "WARNING" scrolling on it. We cut to several shots, in sync with the music. We cut to one more shot that is a close up of the tape. The warning text appears below. The copyright owner has licensed this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. For further details please refer to the end of the programme. At the end of the tape, we see the distance shot of the tape with "WARNING" scrolling on it and more detailed warning text appears scrolling up like the credits of a movie reading. The copyright owner has licensed the film (including it's soundtrack) recorded on this video recording for home use only. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this video recording at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oil rigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, sale, rental, lending or any other kinds of trading, public performance or transmission by air, cable or otherwise of this video recording or any part thereof is strictly prohibited and any such action establishes liability for civil action and may give rise to criminal prosecution. Not for sale or hire in Australia/New Zealand. Variant: A variant exists where the warning segues into the Piracy Warning. FX/SFX: All CGI. Music/Sounds: A piano-jazz tune, with the sounds of the VCR as a background noise. The final part of the music is an ascending tune played by the piano. The end of the tape only has the VCR sounds. Availability: Common in the UK and Ireland. Seen on The Core, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Orange County, Clockstoppers, SpongeBob Squarepants: Tide and Seek, and Action Man: X MISSIONS THE MOVIE Scare Factor: Low, it may startle you the first time you see it, but it's harmless. Australia TBA Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Paramount Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:Viacom